Intoxicated by Your Kiss
by eryv
Summary: You might think it horribly shallow of me to be doing this. To be teaching someone to kiss with 'no personal feelings involved'...But then you obviously have no idea how hard it is to resist Uzumaki Naruto. Especially if you're me. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Well...I'm a horrible person. I found this decaying in my older stuff, and liked it. Here ya go, Naruhina fans

* * *

Prologue:

My back was against the tree, and a permanent blush seemed to be on my face. I thought I had kicked that habit, but lately it appeared to be coming back.  
Naruto presently sat in front of me, and I detected a blush of nervousness residing his cheeks too, although not as bad as mine.

"Uh…" he started, his voice gruff, "When do you wanna – uh, now?"  
"Ano…uh," I started, another old habit arising, "if you want Naruto…un."  
He nodded a bit too quickly, and drew closer to me. Then he moved back and looked away. Then moved closer again, but not looking at me.  
"Maybe I should, uh – just start off quickly." He spoke suddenly.  
"Y-yeah." I agreed, my stuttering also coming back as I slowly turned into a nervous wreck.  
"Uh…" Naruto said again. He seemed to want to say something.

I waited for him to, relaxing as I thought that this would postpone the matter until later.

Naruto's head whipped around suddenly though and he moved forward quickly. I saw his eyes were closed tight as he came towards me. In a second he had kissed me.  
He moved up a bit as he had only got part of my lips on the first try and then we stayed like that for a second. He relieved the kiss then started again, us just pressing lips, my eyes still wide open.  
The thought of this erupted in my mind and I promptly burst out laughing. We were good friends yet why did we get so nervous? Naruto moved back with a moody frown at my laughter.

"No, let's try this." I said, my stuttering gone but blush extending. I leant forward on my hands and kissed his lips, short and brief – I kissed him again, closing my eyes.

He mirrored my kisses, and pushed me back against the tree. I felt his legs around me, he was on his knees. We continued kissing as this until he started opening his mouth in between kisses, yet staying close to my face, I took my chance and gave him a 'proper kiss' during one of these breaks, and I felt him move back slightly in shock. He seemed annoyed that I was taking charge, and pushed me back hard into the tree.  
Although I was excited from the kiss and the shocks it gave me, adrenalin started to kick in at this point, and I felt giddy. He sensed my weakness and pressed me further into the tree, flicking his tongue against mine.

At first I was shocked and opened my eyes at the feel of his tongue. It felt odd, yet good in a way and I closed my eyes again. After a while he began to get a bit full on and I pulled away, and then kissed him again. He tried drowning me again but once more I pulled away. This time he seemed to get the point and tried something different, i.e. less tongue.

This I liked, I put my arms around him and I felt his hands on my waist. Our bodies were drawing closer and I hardly noticed until I felt his against mine.  
He shocked me when he pulled me away from the tree he had been trying to press me into, and supported the back of my head and the small of my back with his hands.  
We were pressed together even more and our kiss became more passionate, but I frequently pulled away when I felt something I didn't like, and he began to do the same.

Our kiss became slower until we were just kissing the others lips, and I opened my eyes to stare into his, a passion burning in my chest and feeling even more giddy than before.  
Naruto leant me back against the tree and sat back down, we were no longer touching, and it felt odd to have my body no longer moulded against his.

Although it had seemed so, our kiss had not lasted over two minutes, and we both panted from lack of oxygen.  
During this pause we just stared at each other, no longer nervous or blushing, no longer thinking.

After a moment he broke the silence.

"Say something."

I did as he requested.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

You might think it horribly shallow of me to be doing this.

…To be teaching someone to kiss, with no 'personal feelings' involved.

But then you obviously have no idea how hard it is to resist Uzumaki Naruto. Especially if you're me.

When he first mentioned it…I fainted.

"Hinata? Do you mind if we kiss?"  
Thump.

The second time, I was conscious.

"Hinata…like I was saying earlier-"  
"NO WAY, UZUMAKI!"

Can you believe it? I actually screamed it at him. For a few days after that he was very edgy around me.

"Hinata-chaaannn!"  
"Yes, Naruto-kun?"  
"Please?"  
"…If this is about 'that', then you can shove it up your ass, Uzumaki."  
"…oh."

"…Hinata-chan? Do you want to see a movie?"  
"Sure."  
"Let's kiss now."  
"NANI?"

"Hinata-chan-"  
"What do you want?"  
"…what d'you mean, 'tebayo?"  
"You said, 'chan'." –dangerous glare-  
"…never mind."

"Hinata-chaaannnn…"  
"No."  
"But Hinata! I-"  
"I said _NO_!"

"Let's go train, 'tebayo!"  
"Hai, okay Naruto."  
"So, I was wondering if today we could maybe possibly perhaps-"  
"Don't even contemplate it!"  
"_Awww_…"

"Hey Hinata, how's it going?"  
"No."  
"…Damn."

"Hinataaaa-"  
"FINE!"  
"YES, DATTEBAYO!"

To be blunt, I said it to shut him the hell up.

…Oh, and obviously he still doesn't know how I feel about him.

After spending more time with him after the raid of the Akatsuki, I began to open up a bit. Soon after we became friends. Not long after that we became _best_ friends. He's just so easy to get along with, you know?

The day I figured out I was in love with him, was like any other. We were sitting down for lunch at the ramen bar, just as usual after training. He was singing a song about ramen. I was laughing at him.  
Then I froze.  
I was very quiet the rest of lunch, and he noticed. But I just assured him that I was fine. After lunch, we parted. He left, a little concerned about me, and I sat there a full twenty minutes, staring at my empty bowl.  
"Fuck." Was all I said.  
I heard Ayame smash a bowl in shock.

I don't often swear. I don't often yell. I don't often tell anyone to shove it up their ass, but after falling in love I have.

…It just hurts knowing I can never tell him, and the pain has been increasing so much that sometimes I feel like I can't stand it.  
Sometimes I wish I couldn't feel.

But when Naruto asked me that second time (the first time I couldn't really think- being unconscious), I was so tempted. And ashamed. Do you know how degrading that feeling is? To have someone you love want to use you for practise?

Because I know fully well what his plans are, and I can explain them with one word- well, one name. Three syllables, six letters, three vowels and three constantans. A name that the following words can be found in; ark, ask, aura, us, as…yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot. Or should I say I've been thinking about _her_.

Sakura.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. 'Oh Sakura, your hair is so pretty!', 'Oh Sakura, go out with me!' Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.

And just in case you missed it: SAKURA.

You can guess it hasn't been me saying those things.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the girl. She happens to be one of my role models. She has a caring nature that I have seen no-one else posses.  
But, there is only so much I can stand. Her name is on repeat or something whenever I'm with Naruto.

So I've made a plan. I will teach Naruto to kiss (I don't know how to, but Naruto insists that we can learn 'together'), and cheat myself into being happy, even if used. Once he and Sakura are together, my heart will break, I will break down, and seriously contemplate killing myself. I will drink a lot. Then, after I hit rock bottom and wake up upside-down in a puddle of my own vomit in a public toilet, I will pull what remains of myself together and become cold and rigid, like they always do in the movies. I will do my duty as a ninja in Konoha, never contact Naruto again, and end up KIA ('Killed in Action') on the field.  
…good plan. After all, there's only so long I can remain as I am.

"Hey, my name's Hinata, and I feel like a massive slut!"  
"Huh?"  
Oh shit, he's behind me.  
Whipping around, I grin at Naruto nervously.  
"Nothing!" I squeak.  
He frowns in that gorgeous, cute way. You know the way. When his eyebrows scrunch up, he looks at you as if you're hiding a lolly behind your back, and pouts. OHMYGODI'MMELTING!  
"Really?" he asks, oblivious to my mushification, "I swore you just said something."  
"Oh well, can't remember now. Want to get ramen?" I desperately lay the bait.  
He only glares at me suspiciously.  
"You aren't…trying to distract me are you?"  
Oh darn. Come on Hinata, girl! Come up with something!  
"Uh, no!" I laugh almost hysterically.  
Fantastic! ...I'm doomed.  
His face clears.  
"Okay, then!"  
AND HE TAKES THE BAIT!

Oh, wonderful, daft Naruto.

"Your treat!"

...damn. He'll eat me out of house and home.

* * *

EDIT 26/02/10: I spotted a spelling mistake -.- and changed a little bit in the kiss scene.  
EDIT: Reformatted it. I hadn't realised my paragraphs had been all messed up when I uploaded it sorry.

Now people, you wonder why this story is labelled 'complete'. Because I probably won't finish it. And if I do, it will be done in a very very very long time away. I'm not even sure if anyone will like it. But, if I do decide to continue, I would like to know what you think anyway. K, so... R&R please!

Oh! And the harsh language was only for mainly this chapter (if it's going to continue- that is). I know Hinata seems OOC but I wrote this when I was really sick of her being portrayed as a one sided weak character in other stories who always needed saving. So...yeah. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprised? Because I sure am. Please note that updating this story will be very infrequent. As in, ridiculously infrequent.**

**This story starts off as almost crack, and ends off at a low point. I guess I need sleep.**

* * *

**EDIT: 07/01/10: Someone mentioned that when this took place was difficult to understand- I'll fill you in here. After the first kiss, and then Hinata goes on a mission, and has been avoiding Naruto ever since. Sorry about that, and lots of thanks to xXkunoichi-chanXx for pointing it out.**

* * *

"Hinata!"

I freeze mid-step and feel a heart attack coming on.  
Horrified, I plaster a fake smile on my face and turn stiffly.  
"Hey, Naruto-kun!" My teeth are still clenched tightly in that horrid smile as I speak. He runs from down the street to catch up with me.

Damndamndamn. Obviously I need to work on my avoiding skills. My first day back from a week long mission and I knew what I- _he_ wanted to do…that 'I' never happened, you really need to get your eyes checked.

Anyway, I knew only too well what **he** wanted.

…Oh dreaded imagination!

I swear my heart stopped beating after those thoughts.  
No- really.

I cough and splutter, beating a fist on my chest. Woah, real attractive Hinata. Watch it guys, Hinata the maneater has been let out of her cage, rawrrr. S'right bitches.

In all seriousness though, HOW CAN A GUY HAVE THIS MUCH POWER OVER ME?  
But then again a butterfly flutters three metres away from me and I sneeze, so I suppose I shouldn't be all that surprised.

"You okay?" Did I look bloody okay? Didn't I just fall into cardiac arrest? He looks down at my (possibly dying) form.

"Fine!" I'm still alive! I stumble up to a standing position, wondering if my lips are blue and making a mental note to call an ambulance after this was over. Then I got hit with a brainwave- _If I die then he can't expect me to kiss him!_

Yes. I think we've now established the fact that I must be clinically insane.

I know that before I was all 'Yes I'm going to cheat myself into being happy and blah blah', but honestly, if he tries to kiss me, I'm afraid I'll blush until I suffer third degree burns. Or faint. Or I'll die. Or my head will just explode.  
And I don't want to get his shirt dirty.  
…Admittedly that was creepy. But honestly, if I even begin to take this seriously then I'm pretty certain I'm going to die. I just get that feeling. It seems to be a real possibility to me.

"So, Hinata…" he leans forward, and I try to busy myself by wondering how long it's going to take me to begin frothing, "want to…" OH CHEEZUS!

"…get some ramen?" OH MY- oh.

I just respond with a sound which could mean anything. It's probably me just dying again.

"Great!" He pulls at my arm and proceeds to drag me all the way to Ichirakus, which I'm actually quite glad of seeing as he's managed to turn my legs to jelly. Not the nice flavoured 'Aeroplane Jelly' and full of sugar one either. The one that's caused by your brain being all fuzzy and woozy which in turn is possibly caused by Naruto (I'm hoping it's aliens yet). On the way though, I find to my surprise and delight I don't froth one bit.

* * *

Oh the horror.  
I stare at Naruto in a trance, unable to escape it.  
"Blah blah blah…Sakura…Blah…Sakura…blah blah…Sakura…"  
Fighting the urge to smash my head against the counter or try to drown myself in my soup, I dreamily stare into my bowl, trying to push the aeroplane jelly jingle out of my head. As I look up I catch a glance with Ayame the chefs' daughter, who only smiles at me sympathetically. She then proceeds to save my life.  
"Naruto! I'll give you a free bowl of ramen if you don't say her name all throughout lunch!"  
He shuts up.  
"I'll give you three if you never talk again!" Ichiraku can be heard out the back, earning a few giggles.  
Naruto just grumbles a bit, and then seems to notice me coming out of my Sakura-induced coma.

"So…Hinata?" He grins his cheeky grin. The one that causes my brain liquefy and slosh around in my head uncomfortably, "So, after this…how about we go _train_?"  
My face grows so hot I imagine it ballooning. Darn him, he _knows_ what he's doing, and that darn man is _enjoying it!  
_"I don't like it how you told Lee you can't train with him this afternoon because of me." I tell him.  
"Why not?" he frowns.  
To my dismay, I continue to blush to undiscovered hues.  
"Because it's lying! Saying your sparring with me!"

"Exactly!" he suddenly announces loudly, I shush him startled, to which he only chuckles, "because actually…" he leans close to me, until I can feel the warmth of his face and smell him around me, "We are sparring, just not in the way he thinks eh, Hinata-_chan_?"  
All of a sudden I'm all too keen that he shouts it.

I repress a violent shiver from his close proximity and his warm breath that had just blown around my ear, and decide to try and be angry at him.

"Naruto!" I begin, but he catches my tone.  
He laughs openly and thumps me on the back.  
"C'mon Hinata! You can't stay mad at this face, can you?"

…Damn.  
He has a point.

But I can bloody well be angry at myself, and direct it at him!

"Hell, Naruto!" I stand up, glaring, "You're making me feel like a fool! I don't even know why I agreed!"

I throw my chopsticks down, a little surprised that they haven't snapped with how I had been abusing them by gripping them so tightly.

"If you're going to be such an ass about it-" Wow, I have a lot of angry in here, "then I'm pulling out." I pause in turning around and stalking away. "Oh yeah," I point to the masses of ramen bowls surrounding him, "your treat."

I swear, he is now the closest to crying I have ever seen him. I resist begging forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan!" he clutches my sleeve, "Please don't go!"

'_It's too late Naruto, I can't live like this. I can't let this happen. You don't even seem to realise how much you use me.'_

I just sigh and sit down beside him, imagining the woman I can never be.  
"You better not act stupid again." He nods, and begins to ask me something.  
"So...can we…I mean, can we still-"  
"Yes, Naruto." _'If I could I'd kiss you senseless right now.'_

I watch him as he brightens up and continues telling me about what I've missed while I was away- thankfully not filling me in any further on what Sakura's been doing. I don't really listen, I just think, in my own world.

It strikes me that something is terribly wrong. The thing is, despite being in love for two years, I've never felt more lonely. These, I realise, are the worst years of my life.

How I hate love. I didn't know it was possible to be this miserable until I fell in love.

* * *

**Please review me you lazy readers! I know you've put me on your alerts!!! Fanfiction does tell me these things -__-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've done it. I did the whole cliche 'kinky dream' thing. Please don't hate me.**

**Anyway, I fell down the stairs two days ago, and I also got a few reviews, and I suppose that inspired me to write. So, I hope this chapter doesn't dissappoint. This is a rough, I'll go over it in a few days and correct anything like grammar and spelling, but if you spot anything I would love it if you'd tell me.**

**Ok so, enjoy! And remember- you guys made this happen, I would have scrapped it without your reviews!**

* * *

Mind in overload. Can't breathe.

I feel like I'm going mad with the sensation. His fingers trace down my side, and I gasp at the tingles they give me. His teeth run over my jaw, and warm lips find their destination, hovering over the crook of my neck. I feel him smile against me, and I pull his head back up, pushing my bare body against his with a moan…

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep, Beep-_

A piece of alarm clock hits me in the face as I smash my fist into it.

The dreams, the dreams again. Oh, the horror. I'd been having them for days now.

Groaning, I sit up in bed and throw the covers off me, letting the chill of the morning sting me. Uncomfortably warm, I rush to the bathroom and throw off the over-sized shirt that acts as my pyjamas, deftly throw my underwear into the washing basket, and drench myself in ice-cold water.

I am the Hyuga heiress for gods sake, not some bloody stupid perverted…person.

Standing in the freezing water, I turn up the heat and grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. Hey, I'm lazy and I like long showers.

Fuck these nasty dreams. Damn, they'd come subtly at first, stupid darling Naruto popping his head in my nighttimes' fantasies every now and then, but this was out of control. I was starting to miss my old naive dreams of confessions and a peck on the cheek.  
This was all because of that stupid movie Sakura and Ino made me watch. Stupid Sakura, stupid Ino.

A few minutes later I'm in my kitchenette, punishing myself by sculling a glass of orange juice, the taste mingling with toothpaste and making me gag.

_Knock-knock-knock_

Oh please god no, I am _not_ a morning person.

"Hey, Hinata! Open up!"

Oh, shit.

I pause half way through swallowing, and feel my eyes bulge. What the hell is Naruto doing here?

Then I realise people can't pause while swallowing, and start choking to death.

What is it with Naruto and oxygen not being able to reach my brain? (Please aliens, aliens, aliens…)

"Hinata!"

I ignore him and process the information by listing, something very handy you aquire from being a ninja.

SITUATION:  
-Naruto is outside, wanting to get in.

COMPLICATIONS:  
-It's the morning, I can barley see the clock on the wall, let alone the love of my life.  
-Face is undoubtedly going to combust due to earlier…stuff.  
-Orange juice is dribbling from my nose- not very attractive.

OPTIONS:  
-Open the door, let him in, embarrass myself completely.  
-Jump out the window.  
-Drown self in sink.

I sigh and open the door, grabbing a tissue and blowing my nose.

Messy blond hair ruffled, shadowing gorgeous eyes. Sun-kissed skin glowing in the light of the early morning, delicate frown of impatience curving thick brows, lips pouting delicately, markings on his face just screaming cheekiness…  
Chest constricting, blood roaring into my already heated cheeks, heart thumping rapidly, absolutely can't breath…

"What is it, Naruto?" I muffle through the tissue.  
I notice he doesn't look like his usual cheerful self, and panic claws up my throat.  
"Naruto, what's wrong?"  
"Are you sick, Hinata-chan?" he suddenly steps in and runs into the kitchen, "I'll make soup!"

Despite myself I grin, blowing my nose once more.  
"I'm fine Naruto-kun, I just got some juice up my nose."  
He makes a face and a funny noise, which has me grinning again.  
"Yum, what colour did it come out?"  
"Orange."  
"My favourite colour!" He grabs my arm and makes towards the door, and to my annoyance my heart flutters excitedly, "C'mon, Sakura's been telling me you're too skinny, and need fattening."

I blush furiously. Damn Sakura! She's doing it on purpose.

"Naruto-kun!"  
He looks back at me as we make our way down the steps from my apartment, and winks.  
"Yes, Hinata-chan? Too early?"  
"Yes!" It's not, but he suggested it and I generally try not to speak much, seeing as I'm a lunatic and all.

He stops so suddenly that I bump into him. My squeal echoes throughout the empty stairwell. I blush again.

"Well then," oh no, he has that look, "Let's wake up…"

Let this be another dream, dirty or not.

He looks around and draws me closer. Like a limp doll, I do nothing but stare, feeling overcome with something I can't describe. His warmth is suddenly around me, his smell of deodorant and that male scent enveloping me. He grins cheekily as we draw closer, and I begin to panic. What is he doing? We've never done it in such a public place before, he must be mad…

And then…oh god.

Lips touch.

Suddenly I don't know what I'm doing, only that I have a man kissing me who I love madly, and some instinct is telling me to kiss him so hard that he gets pushed through the cement wall behind him. I try and resist them , really, but they're getting the best of me. Before anything can happen I pull my lips away. I find myself staring at his shoulder, frightened by the intensity of my emotions.

"Hinata?"

I force myself to look at him, and realise with an impending feeling of doom that my eyes are starting to moisten.

"I'm hungry, and you owe me breakfast from last time," good mouth! "So stop trying to distract me." I smile at him, and whip around, hurrying down the steps until I reach the door at the bottom, exploding out the door and trying to compose myself as I hear him laughing and running down after me. Five seconds till he's here.  
Gotta stop crying. Wiping tears away, holding them back until later…  
Four…  
Stop thinking about it now. That tree's nice, look at that…  
Three…  
Oh god how am I going to do this?  
Two…  
"Got ya!"

Wow, he's getting faster.

* * *

An entire day with Naruto. I wasn't sure how I had made it this far.

"Ta…taxidermist?" Naruto frowns at the scrabble board, as I count up my points, "What the hell is that?"  
"Someone who stuffs animals," I answer offhandedly, staring out the window at the darkened sky. I hadn't hung out with Naruto like this for so long.

I begin picking more letters from the box.

"You're good at this game." He catches my gaze. His expression clearly says: 'too good'.  
"Are you using you're Byakugan?"  
I stare at him, wondering and hoping he's joking.

"Huh?...No!" I cry, a smile slowly invading my features. He was teasing, "Why would I do that?"  
"To see the letters." He points to those upside-down in the box, face perfectly straight.  
"You would have sensed it _and_ seen it!" I laugh. Maybe hanging out with him isn't so bad, apart from the nervousness and the sadness and the continually wanting to kiss him thing. And the embarrassing dreams.  
Whatever, it was worth it.

Naruto somehow manages to keep up the suspicious charade, but I can tell he's fighting down a smile himself. He rests his chin on his hand, and glares determinedly at the pieces in the box. He looks so serious, so perfect, that I look away quickly.

"Let me see them."  
My head snaps up, and I see he's referring to the pieces already in my hand.

This time it's my turn to act serious, and I let myself look shocked. Shaking my head, I see he's fighting a losing battle with a grin.  
"That's cheating, Naruto." I inform him.

Suddenly he stands, eyes wide in mock-indignant disbelief.  
"I am _not_ a cheater, Miss Hyuga!" He declares loudly, and I worry that the old woman downstairs will complain about him- again, "and I know those are magical-chakra-infused-special-sage scrabble pieces!"

We stare at each other for a moment, until I snort so hard it hurts the back of my throat.

"You dare laugh at me?" His voice becomes angrier, but this time he's grinning openly. I can't help the smile now as I stare up at him.  
He tries to grab my hand, but I snatch it back with a cry.  
"No!"  
Slowly he bends down so he's at my level.  
"Hand them over."  
I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be having this much fun. I shouldn't be teasing and playing with him like we always do.

"No!" I giggle, and attempt to scramble away.  
He kneels over me and reaches for my hand again. I hold them as far away as I can as we grapple. I use my weight to role him on his back and straddle his chest. I dodge another hand before I fully realise my position, and the images I had pushed down all day from this morning flood into my mind.  
I jump up.

"ARGH!" He sounds outraged, to my immense amusement, and I hear him come after me as I flee to my small kitchen.

I hop up on the bench deftly, and back against the wall, hand as high as I can reach.

He stops and stares at me, and something in his eyes that I haven't seen before makes my smile falter. It's soon gone though and he continues the game.

"Surrender!"

"Never!" I can't. I can't let go. Sudden sadness strikes me, and I push it away.

"I admire your determination…" he advances slowly, and his cheeky look gives me shivers and suddenly playful trepidation builds up in the room, "but you leave ME NO CHOICE!"  
Oh god the neighbours will hear.

He runs forward and begins tickling me.  
I writhe and scream, gasping desperately for air through laughter.  
"Get off!"

I wobble and jump off the counter with difficulty, laughing uncontrollably and stumbling.  
"Never!" He mimics my earlier words and tackles me.

I know immediately he didn't mean to actually land on me, but that's the way I find myself. I pull away, still giggling as he holds my legs, and lean my back against the wall. He grabs my wrist with the scrabble pieces…but he doesn't try and open my fingers. Instead he is looking at me, and he's dead serious. Somehow the games over, and a new and more dangerous one is beginning. My laugh and smile die away, and for the millionth time in my life I'm caught somewhere I can't escape- in his gaze.

I look away and shift uncomfortably, but something in his eyes draws my own back to him. It's the look I saw before in the kitchen. He moves closer, his grip becoming slack but I don't try to hide the little squares in my hand. He's still coming closer, and soon he's inches from my face. His hands are on my hips, sweet breath in my face, and I close my eyes, waiting for that forbidden, terrible, yet wonderful feeling…

**BANG-BANG-BANG**

We shoot apart and I scramble up, probably purple in hue. I hurry to the front door before the person on the other side knocks it down.

Opening it, I blush even more as waves of disapproval wash over me.  
"…Yes?"  
Oh god. It's the lady from downstairs.  
"What do you think your doing, this time of night? Mucking around and making such a noise?"  
I look at my feet as she continues. Then to my horror I hear Naruto.  
"C'mon, Hinata! Hurry up!"  
He sounds exasperated, and I stiffen. I look back up at the old woman.  
"A boy?" she hisses.  
I start babbling uncontrollably.  
"No! You don't understand," I panic, and curse Naruto, "we were just playing scrabble!"

* * *

**:D**

**Sorry if it declined in quality. Tell me if it did and I'll rip it off and re-write it!!!**

**And people, I'm very dissapointed. How many of you don't review? Well more than half, I know who's put me on alerts and favourites. C'mon, you must have some energy after reading to review me. It's my goal to have a story with heaps of reviews. I get writers bloc and hearing your lovely words get me happy and willing to write again!**

**And don't worry people- I'll be introducing more characters probably next chapter. I just really wanted something happening.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello.

*ducks from the amount of crap that is thrown at her*

Yes, hello. Sorry about the whole not-updating-and-might-as-well-be-dead stuff. But just a little heads up to the people who don't check my profile for updates:

**THIS STORY IS ON HOLD. POSSIBLY PERMANENTLY.**

Please don't yell at me.

It's becoming too hard to update my stories with everything that has been going on lately. If I do continue this story, it will be totally re-written because let's be honest... it's quite crap, isn't it?  
I mean, it needs meat on the bones, to use a terrible metaphor.

But I am seriously sorry about this. You have no idea how much I wanted to write this. Oh, how I wanted those scenes... I mean, this thing was going to be _very_ suggestive in the future. And how I wanted those awkward scenes.

However, it has simply become impossible for me to continue over the next few weeks and possibly months.

If you have any questions (or abuse) don't hesitate to PM me.


End file.
